La flor de la honestidad
by laaaaaaaaaa
Summary: En el pequeño pueblo de Forks el príncipe Edward deberá casarse y para ello un grupo de jovenes mujeres deberán pasar una prueba, quien gane se casara con él. Bella es una joven muy pobre enamorada en secreto del príncipe y está decidida a participar de la prueba. Basado en Twilight y en un cuento chino llamado "la flor de la honestidad"
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia esta basada en un cuento chino cuyo autor desconozco solo varie un poco la historia

* * *

Érase una vez, en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, un príncipe que muy pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y por ello debía contraer matrimonio y tomar el reinado del pueblo.

Faltaban muy pocos días para la celebración de cumpleaños y los sirvientes se encontraban realmente ocupados con todos los preparativos para que todo resultara a la perfección pues se habían oído rumores acerca de un gran anuncio que haría el rey.

En una pequeña casa, escondida en el bosque, vivían una joven muy humilde y su madre, la joven tenía por nombre Isabella, pero prefería que la llamaran Bella.

Desde hace muchos años Bella trabajaba en el mercado vendiendo flores ya que su madre se encontraba muy enferma y no debía permanecer en cama.

Una mañana, la joven salió a trabajar, cuando ya había llegado a su puesto sintió un fuerte golpe que la dejó en el piso

-Disculpe- dijo una voz muy cálida, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse – ¿Se encuentra bien? Espero no haberle hecho mucho daño

- Estoy bien, gracias – respondió Bella, cuando levantó el rostro sólo pudo llegar a ver un par de ojos de un verde esmeralda muy profundo, no pudo observarlo bien pues quien la había empujado se encontraba completamente cubierto, como escondiéndose de alguien.

Aquel misterioso muchacho se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo y sin decir nada más desapareció sin darle tiempo a Bella para decir algo más.

Esa noche Bella soñó con aquel joven que había visto en la mañana y el cual parecía conocer de algún lado, finalmente decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella decidió ir al centro del pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para su mamá cuando escuchó a una voz muy fuerte hablar y vio que a su alrededor se encontraba la gente escuchando atenta.

- El rey tiene un importante anuncio que dar, por ello invita a todos a la celebración del cumpleaños de su hijo, el príncipe Edward – dijo el hombre - Dicha celebración se realizará en dos días, se espera la participación de todos

Bella sintió que la emoción invadía su cuerpo, siempre quiso conocer el palacio, pero tan rápido como lo pensó sintió una gran tristeza al recordar que ella no podría asistir, pues no tenía un vestido como para ir a ese gran evento.

Más tarde, en su casa, escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta, debía ser Alice, su mejor amiga, pues era la única que sabía cómo llegar a su casa.

-¡Alice! – dijo emocionada – no esperaba verte, pensé que seguías de viaje – la condición social de Alice no era tan mala como la de su amiga – Que bueno que estés aquí

- Gracias Bella, pero sabes que prefiero dejar mi llegada en suspenso – dijo sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía – además me enteré del baile y no podía dejar que te torturases al saber que no podrías ir

- ¿A qué te refieres Alice? No entiendo – dijo Bella con cara de interrogación

- Me refiero a que en esta ocasión yo seré tu hada madrina, vas a ir a ese baile – respondió Alice dando saltitos de emoción

- Pero sabes muy bien que no tengo un vestido para ir y tú tampoco tienes uno – acusó Bella señalando a su amiga

- Pero que mal que me conoces amiga, sabes muy bien que a veces tengo presentimientos sobre el futuro, pues bien, desde hace un par de meses he estado preparando dos vestidos, para que ambas podamos ir al baile, aunque claro no sabía para que los usaríamos sino hasta hoy – respondió Alice con una sonrisa triunfadora

- ¿De verdad? Eres genial Alice muchas gracias, creo que comenzaré a utilizarte más a menudo para saber qué sucederá en el futuro – dijo Bella muy emocionada

- Ni pienses en aprovecharte, más bien ve preparándote psicológicamente Bella, porque el día del baile no irás a trabajar, estarás todo el día en mis manos, vas a ver que te voy a dejar deslumbrante – dijo Alice mirando con seriedad a Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Era un jueves por la mañana y faltaba solo un día para el tan esperado baile que se celebraría en el palacio. Bella se encontraba un tanto ansiosa y esperaba que el tiempo pasara con rapidez. Ella sentía una gran admiración por el príncipe y a pesar de haberlo visto de lejos un par de veces cuando había alguna celebración en el pueblo tenía la certeza total de que era un buen hombre, gentil, honrado y dedicado a buscar el bienestar continuo de su pueblo. Si bien no recordaba haberlo conocido en persona, había escuchado que era realmente encantador, con unos ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa que derretía a todas las mujeres que lo mirasen.

- Bella...hija - llamó su madre con una voz un poco áspera

- ¿Si mamá? - contestó ella - ¿Necesitas que te alcance tus medicinas o prefieres que te prepare algo rico para el desayuno? - dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz

- No, no es eso - respondió su madre - Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio, - aquello sorprendió a la joven, por lo general su madre trataba de hacer bromas para alivianar el momento de tensión que surgía por su delicado estado de salud - Sabes muy bien que no viviré para siempre, y me gustaría saber que tienes a alguien más para que te acompañe cuando yo no esté, alguien que te haga reír y con quién puedas formar una familia en otro momento - dijo pausadamente

- Sabes que no es momento para pensar en eso madre - respondió Bella intentando evadir el tema - nosotras estamos bien así y además tú te vas a sanar, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ahora descansa, yo iré a vender mis flores y trataré de venir temprano para la cena, ya dejé preparado tu almuerzo - y sin decir más salió corriendo para evitar que su madre se siguiera preocupando.

Esta vez, decidió caminar por el bosque en lugar de seguir el sendero que su madre había trazado un par de años antes para que Bella no se perdiese en el bosque al tratar de llegar a casa. Decidió detenerse a beber agua de un río cuando escuchó un grito muy cerca de donde se encontraba, era la voz de un hombre. Asustada decidió buscar de dónde provenía la voz y al encontrarla pudo ver que había un joven bastante apuesto, se encontraba tirado en el suelo y al parecer estaba herido.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Bella tímidamente– Me pareció escuchar que alguien gritaba

– Si, fui yo – dijo el muchacho – mi caballo me tiró al piso, debe hacer visto algo que lo haya asustado pues me dejo varado a mitad del bosque – explicó – y además caí sobre un montón de piedras al tratar de perseguirlo – dijo un poco avergonzado – creo que me lastimé la pierna

– Oh, ya veo, ven apóyate en mí, te curaré la herida – respondió Bella ayudando al joven a pararse, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que vestía unas ropas bastante caras, al parecer debía ser alguien importante, además era el hombre más hermoso que había visto, sin querer se sonrojó avergonzada por pensar así

– Te ves linda sonrojada – le dijo su acompañante

Bella ignoró el comentario anterior, lo llevó al río y comenzó a lavarle la herida

– Ehh… ¿piensas ir al baile del príncipe? – preguntó el chico muy curioso

– Eso espero – dijo Bella sin dar mucha información, después de todo era un desconocido al que probablemente no vería nunca más

– Me parece haberte visto antes – mencionó mirando a la joven que curaba su herida – En fin, muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero ya me tengo que ir sino quiero que me manden a buscar – explicó el muchacho – Espero verte en otra oportunidad - sin decir nada más se quedó mirando a Bella por unos segundos, esperando que lo invitara a quedarse un rato más con ella, pero al ver que la tímida muchacha no diría nada más se marchó.

Bella, un poco triste con la partida de aquel misterioso muchacho, continuó con su camino, pensando que él tenía un gran parecido al hombre que vió en el mercado

El día del tan esperado baile llegó, Alice llegó temprano a la casa de Bella, quien la recibió semi-dormida esperando que Alice no se excediera con su labor de dejarla hermosa, a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y esperaba que eso no ocurriese esa misma noche en el baile.

* * *

Hola! Soy nueva y aun no se muy bien como manejar esto del fanfiction, respondiendo a lo que me preguntó Niinita Black Cullen trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo todos los días, la historia no es muy larga. Por cierto, alguien me explica como aceptar para que aparezcan los reviews que me mandan? Aun no se como hacerlo ni como responderlos, solo logre que apareciera uno pero los otros no salen

De todas formas muchas gracias por leer (:


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Estás lista para comenzar? – dijo Alice muy emocionada

- Si, que comience la tortura – respondió Bella tratando de hacer enojar a Alice, la cual ignoró su comentario

- Bien, supongo que ya debes estar limpia, así que solo cierra los ojos e intenta tranquilizarte – dijo Alice tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Bella cerró los ojos y escuchó como Alice se movía ágilmente a través de toda la habitación, inmediatamente sintió que cortaba su cabello y lo lavaba con un montón de cosas de las cuales no sabía su existencia.

Al tener que trabajar día y noche, Bella no tenía mucho tiempo para sí misma y por lo general andaba un poco descuidada en lo que a su aspecto se refiere, pero eso no le quitaba que fuese muy hermosa.

El tiempo se pasó volando y Alice terminó rápidamente de peinar a Bella, así que la dejó descansar un rato y comenzó a arreglarse a sí misma, una vez peinadas y maquilladas las dos decidieron ponerse rápidamente sus vestidos, pues faltaba poco para que comenzara el baile.

El vestido de Bella era el más hermoso de los dos, era de un color azul bastante llamativo pero sin llegar a ser escandaloso, tenía un bordado increíble y le quedaba a la perfección, resaltando toda su belleza. El de Alice en cambio era de color verde y un poco menos llamativo, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Ambas se veían como princesas sacadas de un cuento de hadas.

- Alice, pero como se supone que vamos a llegar al palacio, no podemos llegar caminando, tardaríamos toda la noche – dijo Bella exaltada

- Sigo pensando que me conoces muy poco Bella, ya pensé en todo y le pedí de favor a un amigo que nos llevara en su carruaje – respondió Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Por cierto, el baile es de máscaras así que deberás usar esta – dijo Alice tendiéndole una a Bella y poniéndose la suya

Media hora más tarde ya estaban en la puerta del palacio. Ambas se quedaron impresionadas, pues nunca antes habían tenido la oportunidad de entrar, era la primera vez que el palacio tenía abierta sus puertas para todo el público.

Al entrar pudieron notar que era incluso más hermoso por dentro que por fuera, pero sobre todo era bastante acogedor. Todos en la sala voltearon a mirar a aquellas dos damas que habían entrado, pero una en especial capto la atención del príncipe Edward, aquella de profundos ojos color chocolate y vestido azul.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al ver que un joven muy apuesto la invitaba a bailar, pero desconocía totalmente que aquel hombre era el mismísimo príncipe, sim embargo lo reconoció de aquella vez que lo ayudo a curar sus heridas. Ella aceptó la invitación y comenzaron a bailar.

- Que bueno que viniste – dijo Edward – esperaba con muchas ansias que te presentaras, ya me estaba aburriendo – explico con una sonrisa que deslumbró a la joven

- Yo también esperaba verte – dijo Bella bajando la mirada para esconder su sonrojo

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Edward curioso de saber todo sobre aquella chica que le había llamado tanto la atención

- Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos – ¿cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó

Edward, al notar que Isabella aún no lo había reconocido decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla sin mencionar su título de príncipe y heredero a la corona

– Me llamo Anthony – respondió él

En ese momento parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. La canción terminó y Edward dejó a Bella en su sitio, junto a su amiga. El rey Carlisle se paró frente a todos y comenzó a hablar

- Bienvenidos todos a este gran baile, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi hijo. A llegado la hora del anuncio que todos esperaban, como ya todos saben el día de hoy, mi hijo, el príncipe y heredero a la corona Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ha cumplido hoy la mayoría de edad, motivo por el cual deberá contraer matrimonio y tomar el poder como nuevo rey de esta nación. –dijo el rey. Hizo una pausa y continuó

- La razón de que el día de todos ustedes hayan sido invitados es que mi hijo ha tomado la decisión de elegir a su futura esposa entre todas las mujeres de este pueblo, por lo cual todas las jóvenes deberán presentarse el día de mañana en la plaza principal, en la que el príncipe informará la manera en la que tomará esta gran decisión – dijo con seriedad - sin nada más que decir me despido, espero que todos ustedes disfruten el baile.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que el rey había dado el anuncio todos los espectadores se habían quedado sorprendidos, sería el primer príncipe que se casaría con una plebeya. El motivo por el cual el príncipe hacía eso se desconocía.

El baile transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, Bella miraba de vez en cuando a aquel joven con el que había bailado y él también la miraba a ella sin poder evitarlo.

La celebración se acabó y tanto Bella como Alice volvieron a sus casas. Esa noche Bella no pudo dormir, intranquila por pensar en unos hermosos ojos verdes que la habían cautivado.

La mañana siguiente, en la plaza principal, había un montón de chicas entusiasmadas con la idea de convertirse en la futura esposa del príncipe. En ellas se encontraban Alice y Bella, quienes parecían ser las únicas desinteresadas en ser elegidas por el príncipe.

Alice había conocido a un joven de cabellos rubios la noche anterior, ella sabía que ese era el único hombre que podría hacerla feliz, por lo que la propuesta del príncipe no le llamaba la atención en absoluto, así que decidió no participar en eso y marcharse de ahí.

Por otro lado, a Bella nunca le habían gustado los lujos y no era una interesada como las demás chicas que la rodeaban, por lo que solo estaba ahí por cumplir.

En eso apareció el príncipe, dejando boquiabiertas a todas las presentes, quienes hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo. Bella no tardó en reconocerlo, era el mismo joven que había visto en el baile. Eso la hizo enojar, no le gustaba que le mintieran, aunque en realidad él nunca le había mentido puesto que su segundo nombre sí era Anthony.

Trató de calmarse y se dispuso a escuchar las palabras de Edward.

- Buenos días a todas ustedes bellas doncellas – dijo él, logrando que la mayoría ahí presente suspirara – bien ya saben que he tomado la decisión de elegir a mi futura esposa entre las jóvenes del pueblo – tomó aire y continuó - Es por eso que les pondré una pequeña prueba a cada una de ustedes, quien gane se convertirá en mi esposa.

- El día de hoy le entregaré una semilla de flor, tendrán 6 meses para sembrar y cuidar a esta flor como si fuese yo mismo en persona. Pasado los seis meses nos volveremos a reunir y quien me traiga la flor más bella y mejor cuidada de todas, se convertirá en mi esposa y futura reina.

Todas las muchachas miraban soñadoras la oportunidad de ser reinas, de estar llena de lujos y vivir en un palacio, a excepción de Bella.

Se comenzó con la repartición de las semillas a cada una de las damas, Bella recibió la suya y se marchó sin esperar que el príncipe se despidiera.

Para ventaja de Bella, ella había cuidado y vendido todas sus flores desde pequeña así que estaba segura que haría un buen trabajo, aunque le incomodaba el hecho de que el príncipe no se tomara la molestia de conocer primero a quien llegase a ser su esposa.

Decidió no dejar el trabajo para después y plantó la semilla en una pequeña maceta. Aún seguía en shock por enterarse que el hombre del cual se había estado enamorando era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Edward.

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su casa y salió a abrir. Era Alice

- Alice, que sorpresa, no te esperaba por aquí – dijo Bella saludando a su amiga

- Lo sé, yo tampoco me imaginaba venir aquí, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia aquí, no estoy segura de saber por qué vine – respondió Alice

- Oh Alice, necesito tu ayuda – explico Bella. Empezó por contarle a Alice lo que había ocurrido y cómo había conocido a Edward antes de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? – dijo Bella

- ¿Lo quieres de verdad Bella? – preguntó Alice tratando de ayudar a su amiga

- Sí, claro que sí, mucho – respondió Bella sorprendida con su respuesta, nunca se imaginó sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que apenas si había conocido.

- Entonces, creo que lo único que te queda por hacer es ganar la prueba – dijo Alice poniéndole punto final al tema.

* * *

Hoy decidí subir dos capítulos, el 3 y 4, espero que le hayan gustado


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber conversado con Alice, Bella se había dado cuenta de que realmente amaba a Edward, no le importaban los lujos ni el trono, lo único que quería era ser feliz con él. Se dedicaba día y noche a cuidar a la semilla, que pronto se convertiría en una hermosa flor.

La cuidó mucho más de lo que se cuidaba a sí misma. Puso todo su empeño y conocimientos adquiridos durante todos esos años de vender flores. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y concentró su energía al máximo, nunca antes se había esforzado tanto en lograr algo.

Pasaron rápidamente 2 semanas y Bella pudo notar algo extraño en la semilla. A pesar que la regaba todo el tiempo y la dejaba al sol, de la semilla no salía ni una sola raíz, seguía igual a como se la entregaron como si jamás hubiera recibido ni una gota de agua.

Se sentía preocupada, aquella semilla era su única oportunidad. Comenzó a probar todas las formas posibles de cuidar las plantas, leyó varios libros, preguntó a muchos jardineros pero nadie le explicaba como eso era posible.

Había tratado de mil maneras diferentes pero nada parecía funcionar. La desesperación la invadió muy pronto.

Los meses pasaron y se acercaba la fecha en que se entregaría la flor. Ya sólo quedaba una semana, era imposible lograr que la semilla se convirtiera en una flor. Alice, como en cada momento que Bella necesitaba su ayuda, decidió ver cómo le iba a su amiga con la flor.

- Alice, ya no sé qué hacer, he probado de todo y nada resultó – dijo Bella muy triste – Debo entregar la flor en un par de días, y como están las cosas no creo poder ir, sería totalmente vergonzoso ver que una florista no pueda cuidar una flor.

- Cálmate Bella, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, tal vez el príncipe te dé otra oportunidad, quizás no eres la única que tuvo problemas con la semilla – dijo Alice esperanzada

- No creo Alice, el príncipe quería que cuidáramos a la flor como si fuese él mismo, si le presento la semilla así como está no creo que considere la idea de darme otra oportunidad

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza amiga, vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar – respondió Alice tratando de consolar a Bella

- Creo que iré a dar una paseo Alice, necesito despejarme un poco – señaló Bella, saliendo de la casa.

Estuvo caminando un rato por el bosque, sin rumbo, cuando encontró un camino que nunca había visto antes. Decidió seguir el camino y este la condujo a un hermoso claro, en el que había miles de flores, de todos los colores. Bella miró a su alrededor como hipnotizada, aquel lugar era mágico.

- ¿Te gusta el paisaje? – escuchó Bella de una voz muy conocida. Era el príncipe Edward

- Eh… sí, yo… lo siento, no debería estar aquí, debe ser un lugar privado – dijo ella tratando de no incomodar al príncipe – Me iré ya mismo

- No, espera, no te vayas todavía – pidió Edward, quédate un rato más conmigo – dijo señalándole un lugar a su costado para que se sentara

- Está bien –dijo Bella sentándose y admirando un lugar – ¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia? – preguntó ella un poco temerosa

- Sí, cuando quiero pensar me escapo del palacio y vengo acá – respondió él – Encontré este lugar hace un par de años y desde entonces no he dejado de venir – afirmó

- Es bastante hermoso – dijo ella – me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero debo regresar, pronto anochecerá. Le recomiendo regresar al palacio pronto, el bosque no es un lugar seguro en la oscuridad – recomendó Bella

- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Edward con una sonrisa

- Bien, adiós – dijo Bella retirándose

- No, espera tengo que decirte algo - grito Edward, pero ella ya se había alejado y no escuchó las palabras del príncipe.

La semana se pasó muy rápido y finalmente llegó el día en que se conocería quién sería la futura esposa del príncipe.

Bella, sin haber conseguido ningún progreso en el tiempo transcurrido, se dirigió muy triste la plaza principal, donde vería cómo el hombre que amaba se comprometía con otra mujer.

En sus manos llevaba la maceta con la semilla en ella, una semilla sin oportunidad de ganar, sin vida.

* * *

Holaa! ya solo falta un capítulo y se termina, trataré de publicarlo mañana, lo que pasa es que mañana es domingo y llega tooda mi familia a almorzar y no creo que me dejen quedarme en la computadora mientras mis primos se encuentran de visita, trataré de toda formas de subirlo aunque todavía no lo escribo pero me apuraré todo lo que pueda


	6. Chapter 6 - Final

En el momento en que Bella piso la plaza en donde todos se reunirían se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. La rodeaban muchas mujeres con las más bellas flores que había visto, de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas, todas olían exquisitamente y le era muy difícil encontrar cuál de ellas era la más hermosa pues todas estaban a la perfección.

Miró su maceta vacía y sintió como de pronto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Trató de contenerse ya que no quería hacer el ridículo frente tanta gente.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero la voz del príncipe anunciando que comenzaría por ver cada una de las flores la detuvo. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que podría verlo, así que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de mirarlo aunque sea solo unos segundos así que se quedó.

El príncipe pasó entre las jóvenes observando muy atentamente cada una de las flores con detenimiento. No mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, lo cual hacía que fuese difícil de imaginar quién era la que había logrado impresionar al príncipe Edward.

Las chicas que se encontraban cerca de Bella la miraban con suficiencia, se sentían superiores y victoriosas pues ella no tenía nada que mostrar.

Pronto llegó el turno de Bella, el príncipe se detuvo y se quedó mirando por un rato la maceta de la joven. Bella, avergonzada, bajo la cabeza como tratando de ocultarse pero sintió como una cálida mano la obligaba a mirar directamente los ojos de Edward. Había una especie de brillo en ellos que sólo Bella había podido notar.

Edward continuó mirando con atención el resto de flores y cuando terminó se dirigió a su público.

- He tomado ya mi decisión. Estoy completamente seguro de que ella es la correcta – dijo acercándose al grupo de jóvenes

Bella vio cómo el príncipe se acercaba a la fila donde ella se encontraba e inmediatamente pensó que quien había ganado era Tanya, la joven que se encontraba a su costado, pues Edward miraba en esa dirección, además la flor de Tanya era una de las más bonitas y grandes de todas.

Poco a poco se fue acercando Edward, Bella sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente, como si quisiese salir de su pecho. El tiempo se hizo lentísimo El príncipe aceleró el paso y rápidamente se posicionó frente a Bella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó frente a todos.

Todos los presentes pensaron que se trababa de una broma o algo así, la muchacha no tenía nada en su maceta y vestía ropas bastante gastadas mientras que el resto se había presentado con sus mejores vestidos.

Bella simplemente estaba en shock, no entendía que hacía ella junto al príncipe, no le cabía en la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Finalmente, después de las miles de dudas que se planteaban en sus cabezas los espectadores, Edward tomó la palabra.

- Esta joven que ven a mi lado, ha sembrado la flor más hermosa y bella que pudiese existir, la flor de la honestidad. El día en que se anunció cómo elegiría a mi futura esposa, cada una de ustedes recibió una semilla – explicó - Esas semillas eran estériles, por más que las hubieran regado y cuidado jamás podrían haber hecho que crezcan. Hoy día, todas me han traído un montón de flores hermosas, pero ninguna de ustedes ha sido sincera conmigo – señaló – la única que mostró la verdad, sin importar pasar vergüenza y ser señalada por los demás fue esta señorita que se encuentra a mi lado – dijo mirando con ternura a Bella – y es por ello que ella es la mujer perfecta para mí – aclaró tomando de la cintura a la joven

Bella había pasado de sentirse confundida a estar completamente feliz, miraba con admiración y mucho amor a Edward quien no la soltaba en ningún momento. Aquel era el día más feliz de su vida.

Las jóvenes ahí reunidas se sintieron totalmente decepcionadas y avergonzadas al mismo tiempo, ninguna reclamó absolutamente nada puesto que sabían que habían cambiado la semilla e incluso otras habían comprado directamente la flor para ahorrarse el trabajo de cuidarla.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevó al claro para que estuvieran solos. Una vez ahí se recostaron en el pasto y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Esperaba que fueras tú quien ganara – dijo Edward sinceramente – No sé qué hubiese hecho si no resultaba ser así y aún peor hubiera sido si ni siquiera participabas – explicó

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si decidía no ir hoy? – preguntó Bella

- Probablemente hubiera cancelado todo, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras diferente y ahora veo que tenía razón – respondió él – Mañana mismo te mudarás conmigo al palacio

- ¿Pero que pasará con mi mamá? – preguntó Bella parándose por la impresión – no puedo dejarla en el estado en el que se encuentra – aclaró

- No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras cariño – respondió él colocándose frente a Bella – ella también vivirá con nosotros – Pero ahora, hay algo más importante que debo hacer –dijo arrodillándose y sacando una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro – ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

- Claro que sí – dijo Bella abrazando a Edward. Él le tomó suavemente el rostro y la besó.

En ese momento supieron que nunca nadie podría separarlos, que eran el uno para el otro y que jamás podrían dejar de amarse.

Está demás decir lo que sucedió. Se casaron muy pronto y Edward asumió el gobierno como nuevo rey, tuvieron muchos hijos y lo más importante, vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

* * *

Por fin! pensé que no iba a poder subir el capítulo hoy pero lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado porque en realidad no creo que vuelva a escribir otra historia, todo dependerá de si se me ocurre alguna idea diferente. Gracias por leer (:


End file.
